Concrete Angel
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Kagome's abusive father is taken away, but when he returns, will it mean death? (InuKag one shot- read to the end)


Disclaimer: ::sighs:: You guys know the drill  
  
Author's Note: I've never actually heard this song.  
  
My friend Maggie gave me the lyrics one day, when it was stuck in her head. And I was struck by inspiration, as so many songs do to me.  
  
I hope you like.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: PLEASE READ TO THE END!!!  
  
PS. Anyone who read "Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough": A sequel is on the way! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
~7 years ago~  
  
8 year old Kagome watched out the window, her eyes shining bright as she watched the police drag her father away.  
  
He was finally gone.  
  
She lifted a trembling and scared hand to her bruised face. No more would she have to put up with this. He was *gone*.  
  
Forever.  
  
She burst into happy tears and ran into her mothers arms.  
  
~Now~  
  
Kagome hummed happily as she tied her shoes, getting ready to go to school for the first time in a month.  
  
Inu-Yasha and the shards would just have to wait.  
  
"Good- bye-" Kagome began to call over her shoulder, before remembering that all the rest of her family was gone on a trip. She shrugged to herself as she began to leave.  
  
But she was suddenly stopped when she ran into something solid.  
  
Her immediate reaction was that it was Inu-Yasha, and her lips were already forming the word "sit" when she looked up to see it wasn't.  
  
She back away, fearful.  
  
"Father. . ." she whispered, tears of fright pooling in her eyes.  
  
Her father reached out for her. "Kagome. . ."  
  
"GO AWAY!" she screamed, running into the house and shutting the door.  
  
A click a few moments later told her father that she had locked the door.  
  
Kagome ran to her room, hand clenched over her heart as she sweat profusely.  
  
'He's back. . . but how?! He was supposed to be in jail for the rest of his life!'  
  
"Kagome," a voice called through the window. He had followed her around the house and was now calling through the glass. "Open the door. I just came to talk, to apologize. . . Where's your mother?"  
  
"Go away," Kagome said through gritted teeth, trying to keep the fear from her voice.  
  
"Kagome, let me in!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
He sighed and then walked away.  
  
'Is he gone. . .?' she thought to herself as she peeked out the window.  
  
When she heard a sickening click.  
  
The door.  
  
It was opening.  
  
He had picked the lock.  
  
She gasped in fright as she ran to lock the door again, but was instead caught in her father's arms.  
  
"Kagome, listen to me-" he began as she struggled in his arms.  
  
"No!" she sobbed, "let go of me! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I was released-"  
  
"Liar! You most likely escaped-!" But she was interrupted by a hard hand across her mouth.  
  
She fell to the ground from the force of the blow. She could already feel her cheek turning black and blue, and blood oozing from her mouth.  
  
"LISTEN WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" he cried. Then he when white. "Oh my God. . ." he whispered as he sank to the ground next to Kagome. "I'm so- so sorry. . ."  
  
Kagome scooted away from the man in horror, before running out the door and to school as fast as her legs would carry her, applying make up as she ran.  
  
As she neared she slowed down a bit, and acted normally.  
  
"Kagome," one of her friend asked in horror, "what happened?!"  
  
"Oh, this?" Kagome replied with a fake cheerfulness she had taught herself to use when she was 8, "I accidentally walked into the wall." 'Gods, I thought the make up would disguise it,' she thought, horrified, as she tied a hat around hat around her head that would cover it.  
  
"Kagome, that is the ugliest hat I have ever seen," another girl joked.  
  
And she laughed a fake perky laugh along with her friends.  
  
*She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace*  
  
"Miss Higarashi?" A teacher asked her quietly before class, as Kagome went to put her things in her locker.  
  
"Yes?" she smiled, taking off the hat, briefly forgetting the bruise on her cheek.  
  
"What happened?" the teacher whispered, pointing gently at the black and blue mark.  
  
Kagome blushed, adding a pink to the already sickly color of her cheeks. "Oh, nothing. . ."  
  
The teacher stood for a moment, as if wondering whether or not to believe Kagome, and then walked away without another word.  
  
*The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask*  
  
Kagome sat, staring blankly at the teacher for the whole lesson.  
  
'What is he doing, back here?! Why would prison let him go free? Why is he back? Oh God. . .'  
  
She tried her best not to tremble with fear as the day drew towards a close.  
  
*Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born*  
  
Kagome walked very slowly home that afternoon. So slowly, that the sun was setting as she arrived, and the moon-less night was already beginning.  
  
As she neared, a sudden thought struck her.  
  
'Wait. . . he doesn't know about the well. . . I'll escape to Inu-Yasha's time!'  
  
She began to run towards the well house, when someone grabbed her around her middle.  
  
She looked up into her fathers eyes.  
  
"Let. Go. Of. Me," she hissed, not letting her fear show, as she struggled to reach the well.  
  
*Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above*  
  
"No," he hissed, a glint in his eyes that made her stomach twist into knots. "We need to talk. I'm sorry for what I did, and I want to come back and be a good father."  
  
"Like hell," she whispered angrily.  
  
"You little-!" he hissed, throwing her to the ground. "After all I've done to get back!"  
  
Kagome crumpled in pain as her father began to beat her.  
  
'Inu-Yasha,' she thought, as she lay on the ground bleeding as she was beaten, 'help me. . .'  
  
And she was knocked unconscious.  
  
*But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel*  
  
At the bottom of the well, Inu-Yasha heard a lot of pounding sounds that made his ears hurt.  
  
'What in all the hells is going on over here?' he thought, annoyed. 'And what could Kagome possibly be doing that is more important then getting the sha-'  
  
But his angry thoughts were cut short when he caught the smell of something before he turned into a human. A smell that chilled him to the bone.  
  
Kagome's blood.  
  
He scampered out of the well faster then he ever thought possible. "Kagome!"  
  
He stood, staring, at the sight before him.  
  
Some man- some old and wild looking man in an old coat with rough features was beating up his Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha snarled, and then leapt on the man, knocking the wind out of him., before beginning to beat him to a bloody pulp.  
  
Kagome woke up slowly to the yelps of pain emitted by her father.  
  
She opened her blurry eyes. Inu-Yasha. . .  
  
But he was in his human form, and was much weaker. . .  
  
"Inu-Yasha. . ." she whispered, trying to sit up, "get out of the way. . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't seam to hear her as he continued to try and kill her father.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she saw her fathers hand slip suddenly into his boot and pull out a knife.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried, making Inu-Yasha look at her in surprise.  
  
"Kagome-" he began, but he was stabbed in the stomach, before he could say anything else.  
  
"INU-YASHA!" she sobbed, crawling over to him as he lay in a pile of his own blood. The blood he had shed trying to save her.  
  
"Kagome. . ." he whispered, before his eyes fluttered shut.  
  
He was. . .  
  
Was gone.  
  
"No," Kagome's eyes filled with angry tears. "No! Inu-Yasha!" 'He died to save me. . . he died to save me. . .'  
  
Her father stood up, wincing slightly on his badly injured body. "Damn boy," he snarled. "Now it's your turn, Kagome. . ."  
  
His eyes glinted again as he raised the knife, and all Kagome did was close her eyes and lean over Inu-Yasha's bloody body.  
  
*Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
  
When morning comes it'll be too late*  
  
"Good-bye. . ." Kagome whispered as she felt a sharp pain between her shoulder blades, "my angel Inu-Yasha. . ."  
  
*Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel*  
  
The sun rose.  
  
The police came.  
  
Mr. Higarashi was arrested again.  
  
But nothing could make Mrs. Higarashi feel any better, or stem the flow of tears from any of the others.  
  
And so they were both buried near the well house, where Kagome's family knew they would be happy.  
  
*A statue stands in a shaded place  
  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
  
A name is written on a polished rock  
  
A broken heart that the world forgot*  
  
~  
  
'Inu-Yasha?' a girl called. She wore cherry-blossom pink silk robes patterned with white butterflies and roses. She looked up into the god tree, and saw her Inu-Yasha sitting there, wearing his usual red robes.  
  
'Yeah?' he called back, before jumping down beside her.  
  
'Where are we?'  
  
They both looked around. They were back in Fudal Japan, it seemed. Only a Fudal Japan alive with flowers and soft sunlight, where not even Inu- Yasha's once-again-haniyou nose could pick up the sent of a demon.  
  
'Are we. . .?' Kagome began, but Inu-Yasha answered the unfinished question.  
  
'Looks that way.'  
  
They were both silent for a moment.  
  
'Why?' Kagome asked, looking at Inu-Yasha with wide eyes.  
  
'Why what?'  
  
'Did you save me, when it cost you your own life?'  
  
'That's a simple question. Because I love you.' He smiled softly at her.  
  
'. . . You'd rather die with me then live on without me?' Kagome asked, choking on tears.  
  
'Yep,' he said simply as if he answered this sort of question every day. 'You're worth more to me then life itself.'  
  
Kagome beamed up at him, before leaning and kissing her angel, her Inu- Yasha.  
  
*Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved*  
  
'I love you too,' Kagome whispered at they broke the kiss.  
  
He beamed at her, and gently took her hand as they walked off into the soft morning sunrise, love alive in their hearts.  
  
*Concrete angel* 


End file.
